


Green, Black, or Desert Beige

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would help if she could remember where it was they were gating to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green, Black, or Desert Beige

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SG-1 its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: This is the result of a prompt given to me by Oxfordshoes2. She supplied the first sentence.

Sam stood looking at her locker trying to decide if the green, black or desert beige ‘camos’ were required today. It would help if she could remember where it was they were gating to. But try as she might, she just couldn’t pull the information through the fog of her befuddlement.

A slap to her back almost toppled her.

“It’s a great day to go spelunking, Carter! Hop to it. Train’s leaving in 20 minutes!” O’Neill sounded downright chipper.

Damn, she never looked to see what color BDUs he was wearing.

“Hey, Sam! Did I tell you? The natives told me about a couple of legends they have about the caves.” Daniel was his usual effusive self. “… and I can’t wait!” he exclaimed on the way out of the locker room.

What was he talking about? Crap, she didn’t see what he was wearing either.

“Captain Carter?” Teal’c paused for several moments. “I will get Dr. Fraiser.”

Huh? What did Teal’c say? Oh, hell. She never saw what Teal’c was wearing.

“Sam? Are you alright, hon?”

Sam turned her head and looked into the soft, brown eyes of Janet Fraiser. The smile that had been on her face widened.

“Sam?”

“You said you love me,” she said, her voice full of wonder. “Just as I was leaving the house, you said you love me.”

Janet’s concerned look morphed into a gentle smile. She lightly cupped Sam’s cheek. “Yes, I do. I love you.” She placed a light kiss on the captain’s lips. “But right now, you need to get ready for your return trip to P5X-265.” Janet pulled a set of BDUs out of Sam’s locker and pushed them into her hands. “Get changed, Sam. The guys are waiting for you.”

Janet left and Sam looked at the uniform in her hands. It was green.

FIN


End file.
